Standard signs are generally known in the art. Some advertising signs are detachable from a mounting base, while others employ multiple advertising surfaces or dynamic advertising surfaces. However, conventional advertising signs may have difficulty contending with various wind conditions, or with other environmental conditions. Further, bases of conventional advertising signs do not offer properly sized and shaped footprints for many applications and further do not offer enhanced base strength and rigidity. The accessories or integrated features available on these known sign systems do not safely and purposefully address these issues. The present disclosure seeks to overcome some limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.